


Even Dead I'll Be By Your Side

by ChaosStar



Series: Tommy-centric Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Better than Phil at his own job smh, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Hopeful Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Wilbur Soot, SBI as a family but it's only very slightly mentioned, They're siblings and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStar/pseuds/ChaosStar
Summary: Tommy comes to terms with the fact he’s dead. Luckily, he’s not spending his afterlife aloneMAJOR SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S 1ST MARCH STREAM
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy-centric Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189685
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Even Dead I'll Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> MANIFESTING THE PHANTOMMY ARC DREAM PLEASE LET HIM STAY DEAD  
> I’m like 90% sure he’s gonna revive him and be like “haha bitch you rlly thought” but like please ive wanted Phantommy since the exile arc  
> Also this isn't beta'd so please tell me if there's any mistakes!! I miss them very easy ^^'

The first thing Tommy realised is that he was floating.

He was half sure he had just been slumped on the floor of _somewhere_ just seconds ago. Faintly, he thought he hadn’t been floating before.

So where the **fuck** was he?

That realisation caused him to snap his eyes open (when had he closed them?) yet all that greeted him was inky blackness. He rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure that they were actually open, looking down at himself to dispel the panic growing. Dream hadn’t blinded him, he was fine.

Still, that didn’t answer the question of where he was.

The floor was solid, he noted, despite how it looked like a never-ending abyss. He seemed to be able to float but he lowered his feet to the ground anyway. The void seemed to go on forever in every direction, nothingness swallowing him whole with no escape.

May as well start walking.

Memories popped up every now and then and he strained to match the names to the faces he saw. Everything was fuzzy.

So he didn’t think about it. He just kept walking

And walking

And walking

And…

…

This was shit

What the fuck was he even supposed to do?! Just walk for the rest of eternity? This couldn’t be his eternity, how had he even ended up here?! Think, Tommy. Think.

Someone was yelling, was it at him? He was yelling back so probably. The person- Dream (why was it always Dream?) was approaching. That stupid fucking smiley mask getting closer and closer, raising a fist and then…

Nothing.

Just the empty void and him.

Was this death?

He immediately pushed the thought away, he was a big man and death couldn’t possibly beat him. He’d simply punch death.

But the more he thought, the more it made sense. He’d passed out before (the first day of prison..) and he hadn’t ended up here. His nightmares usually actually did something by now and no figures he’d looked up to had come to yell at him yet.

He, Tommyinnit, was dead.

“Oh finally” A voice rang out (he recognised it, just couldn’t put a name to it).

And then everything exploded in light.

Suddenly the void wasn’t so much of a void as it was just an empty space. And slowly, it wasn’t so empty any more. A Mexican flag was hung off of god knows what, just floating in the sky. A table held a half empty beer bottle and a pack of cigarettes. There was an all-too-familiar guitar propped up against it, looking like it’d been used recently .

“There you are Toms. I was wondering when you were going to get here”

Tommy whirled around, tears quickly brewing in his eyes as he took in a figure he thought he would never see again. It was obvious this wasn’t Pogtopia Wilbur or President Soot. This is the Wilbur who raised Tommy, who would sing to him when he scuffed his knees or when Phil didn’t come home for his birthday. This is the Wilbur who just wanted his brother to be happy over all else.

This was his Wilbur.

Tommy didn’t even speak before throwing himself into his older brother’s arms, sobs quickly escaping and wracking his figure. Wilbur seemed to expect it and quickly wrapped his arms around his brother. “I got you Toms, I’m with you now. I’m here” Wilbur’s voice was shaky too, he hadn’t been expecting to see his brother again so soon, he’d wanted him to live so much longer

“Wilby he- h-he!” Tommy sobbed, not able to get it all out. He’d died, he’d actually died. He’d never see Tubbo again with his stupid bees or Sam and his dumb parental love that made Tommy feel fuzzy like Wilbur had when Tommy was younger. He’d never get to properly apologise to Techno or tell Niki that he still saw her as a sister no matter what she thought of him. Because he was dead. “He killed me! He- He actually.. He fucking killed me”

“I know, I know. He’s evil, you didn’t deserve anything he did to you.” Wilbur ran his hands through Tommy’s hair, resting his chin on the younger’s head. “I promise you that you’re safe here Toms, I’m never letting you go again”

Tommy’s silent sobs rang out through the air as he slowly calmed down. “I’m so tired Wilbur..” He said softly, so uncharacteristic to the way the blonde usually acted. Wilbur chuckled, effortlessly pulling the boy into a bridal hold. He _was_ dead after all, it’s not like he weighed anything.

“Go to sleep bubba, you need some rest. I’ll tell the others you made it here safely.” Tommy grumbled at the nickname but otherwise didn’t resist, nuzzling further into Wilbur’s yellow sweater.

And as a best friend denied, an enemy reminisced and a father blamed himself, Tommy slept.

He _did_ really need a rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The father is Sam fuck you C!Phil. Happy birthday to actual Phil tho, your present is your other canonical son’s death


End file.
